Destino
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Hola a todos! :D Como podréis comprobar, este es mi primer fic en FanFiction, así que espero empezar con buen pié y que no os disguste demasiado : D Es un FrUk, uno de mis pairing favoritos :/3. Y bueno, dejo de enrollarme y doy paso a la historia
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: No es algo de lo que esté satisfecho, pero tampoco me arrepiento de ello.

Dicen que el destino es algo que una persona puede cambiar a través de sus actos, en mi caso, siempre supe que por mucho que lo negase mi destino siempre sería el mismo, él.

Algo que me reconcome la cabeza desde hace días no me deja pensar ni actuar en torno a otra cosa que no sea eso. Ese idiota no se va de mi cabeza, es una verdadera tortura.

Allí estaba yo, sentado en la barra de un bar junto a mi cigarro casi consumido posado en un cenicero y mi vaso lleno de whiskey. Aquél bar estaba casi vacío, y el camarero no parecía ser muy sociable, así que no tuve mas remedio que hundirme en aquella tortura de pensamientos y comerme la cabeza por segundos. Le dí la última calada a mi cigarro mientras me recostaba en la fría barra junto a mi whiskey. Tras unos minutos sumido en mis pensamientos oí una voz que me resultaba familiar a mi espalda:

-¿Arthur?-

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Francis.

-Ah, hola Francis.-

Me incorporé y me giré levemente hacia el, empecé a notar el efecto de aquel whiskey, pero lo ignoré y seguí con la conversación:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de mi izquierda mientras se desapretaba un poco el nudo de la corbata.

-Nada en particular, me apetecía dar una vuelta y relajarme.- *Pidió uno de esos vinos que por mucho que lo intentas, nunca pronuncias bien nombre*

-Entiendo.- *Bebí un poco de whiskey*

-¿Y tu que? ¿Sueles venir por aquí?-

En ese momento el camarero le trajo su copa de vino.

-He venido un par de veces.- *Le dí el último trago al whiskey y pedí otro*

-¿Cuantos de esos llevas ya?-

-¿De estos?- *Levanté el vaso vacío y lo señalé*. -Unos seis o siete.-

-Ya decía yo que esas orejas tan rojas no podían ser normales.- *Lo dijo con un todo burlesco*

-¡Deja mis orejas en paz! ¡Están normales!- *Intenté buscar disimuladamente un espejo donde mirarlas*

-¿Normales?- * Me tocó una de las orejas*

-¡IDIOTA! ¡TIENES LA MANO HELADA!- *Me tapé la oreja con la mano*

-¿Ves? Las tienes ardiendo.- *Soltó una risita mientras apoyaba su brazo izquierdo en la barra*

En ese momento no sabía si lo que sentía tenía que ver con el tacto de su mano en mi oreja o con el alcohol. Por fin trajeron mi whiskey, en seguida le dí un trago y acabé con medio vaso.

-Pedazo de burro, será mejor que no bebas tan rápido.- *Se terminó su vino.*

-Déjame en paz, anda.- *Me froté los ojos y me acurruqué en la barra*

Miré hacia atrás, ya no quedaba nadie en el bar, la verdad, era un poco siniestro.

-No tienes remedio.- *Se peinó levemente con la mano su rubia melena y pagó nuestras copas*

-¿P-Pero que haces?- *Me incorporé rápidamente*

-Hoy invito yo.- *Se levantó*

-¡Y una mierda!- * Me levanté rápidamente para seguir discutiendo*

Al levantarme noté que todo empezaba a dar vueltas.

-Mierda…-

Perdí el equilibrio; por suerte el capullo de Francis me cogió del brazo a tiempo.

-Mira que eres testarudo.-

Pagó y me agarró para que no volviera a perder el equilibrio.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa, ni se te ocurra contradecirme.-

Estaba demasiado borracho como para seguir discutiendo.

-Está bien…-

Tras unos veinte minutos llegamos a mi casa.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.- * Me soltó * -¿Estarás bien?-

Saqué la llave de mi abrigo:

-¡Claro que si! ¡Se cuidar de mi mismo!-

Intenté meter la llave en la cerradura unas cuantas veces sin éxito.

-¿Pero que mierda…?-

*Se rió levemente* -Ya veo que puedes cuidar de ti mismo perfectamente…-

Se puso detrás de mí.

*Suspiró* -No tienes remedio.-

Extendió su brazo y cogió mi mano, donde tenía la llave, la llevó hacia la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-¿Tan difícil era?- *Sus risitas me estaban poniendo de los nervios.*

-Cállate y quítate de detrás de una vez.-

Avancé hacia la puerta torpemente.

-Cuidado con el escalón.-

-Idiota, conozco mi casa, se que hay un…- *Finalmente, tropecé con el escalón*

De nuevo Francis me cogió, esta vez de la cintura, me quedé a unos centímetros del suelo.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.-

-¡C-CAPULLO! ¡¿Q-QUIERES DEJAR D-DE COGERME?! ¡ESTOY BIEN!.- * Me posó en el suelo.*

-Cállate y levanta, vas a coger frío.- *Me cogió las manos y tiró de mi*

Me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban; volví a perder el equilibrio y caí justo encima de el, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro:

-L-lo siento…- *Pasó mi brazo por su cuello.*

-Agárrate.-

-Si…-

Me aferré a el y nos introdujimos en la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Sentimientos o razón?

Nos introdujimos en la casa torpemente hasta llegar al salón, nos dejamos caer en el pequeño sofá que había junto a la ventana.

I – Ah, estoy reventado… *Eché la cabeza hacia atrás*

F – Con todo lo que has bebido no me extraña. *Me dio con el dedo en la frente*

I – ¡I-Idiota, no hagas eso! *Le cogí la mano y la aparté torpemente*

F – ¿Te molesta que lo haga? *Levantó una ceja*

I – ¡SI! *Fruncí el ceño*

F – Ya veo. *Volvió a darme*

I – ¡¿QUIERES PARAR?! *Me incorporé bruscamente mientras me tambaleaba un poco*

F – ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? *Se incorporó el también*

I – ¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡Gilipollas! *Le miré desafiante*

F – Pero que aburrido eres… *Volvió a echarse en el sofá*

I – ¿¡Q-QUE HAS DICHO!? ¡ATREVETE A DECIRMELO OTRA VEZ! *Me acerqué a el*

F – Que eres un puñetero y aburrido inglés. *Volvió a levantar una ceja mientras cerraba los ojos*

I – ¡C-CALLATE, CAPULLO! *Le cogí de la corbata*

F – Oblígame. *Sonrió mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados*

Me quedé en silencio mientras le miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer.

F – *Abrió un ojo* ¿No eres capaz ni de eso? Realmente eres un inútil. *Se levantó del sofá*

I – ¡QUE TE CALLES! *Le cogí de la camisa, le volví a sentar en el sofá mientras me colocaba encima de el* ¡JODER!

F – *Se quedó mirándome con la misma sonrisa de antes* Hazme callar. *Cruzó los brazos*

Seguidamente, sin saber realmente porqué lo hice, le cogí el cuello de la camisa y le besé. Tras pensarlo en frío abrí los ojos y vi los suyos totalmente abiertos, separé los labios rápidamente.

I – Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA. *Noté como empezaba a enrojecerme, me llevé una mano a la cara*

F – *Se llevó una mano a los labios* ¿A-Arthur…?

I – ¡N-NO SE PORQUE LO E ECHO, EN SERIO, NO SE QUE ME HA PASADO, YO…YO… AARG! *Llevé la otra mano hacia mi cara, tapándola por completo*

F – *Cogió mis manos y las apartó mientras me miraba*

I – ¡S-Suéltame! ¡N-No me mires! *Aparté la mirada*

F – Lo aré con una condición *Me miró serio*

Aquella mirada me asustó un poco, la voz me tembló un poco.

I – ¿Q-Qué condición? *Seguía sin mirarle*

F – Vuelve a hacerme callar.

I – *Le miré rápidamente y volví a besarle*

F – *Llevó sus manos a mi nuca, así ahondando el beso*

I – *Me estremecí un poco mientras separaba los labios* E-Espera, Francis…

F – ¿Qué pasa? *Susurró*

I – N-No deberíamos seguir…

F – *Cogió mi cara* ¿Por qué lo dices? Eres tú quien ha empezado esto.

I – L-Lo se, pero…

F – Explícamelo. *le acercó hacia él*

I – ¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!? NUNCA DEBERIA HABER PASADO…

Algo extraño pasó por mi cuerpo, provocándome un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Le miré.

F – Creo que sería mejor que me fuera.

I – gh… *Quise decir algo, pero aquel nudo no dejaba que las palabras pasaran*

F – *Se levantó, dejándome en el sofá*

I – *Miré hacia abajo mientras intentaba que las palabras salieran*

F – *Acarició mi cabeza* Olvidemos esta noche. *Se fue alejando hasta llegar a la puerta*

I – Francis…

F – *La abrió y se marchó*

I – Joder… *Me tumbé en el sofá llevándome los brazos a la cara mientras susurraba* ¿Qué coño me pasa?...

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras mi cabeza empezaba a hacerse un verdadero lío. No se si había echo lo correcto, mi mente decía que era una locura, pero mi corazón decía todo lo contrario… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasara entre nosotros?... No quiero perderte, joder.

Tras unos minutos me quedé dormido en el sofá, aun con unas lágrimas en los ojos, unas amargas lágrimas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Ese frío corazón necesita unos cálidos sentimientos.

Solíamos hacerlo muy amenudo, era una de nuestras maneras de olvidarlo todo.

Cada vez movía las caderas mas rápidamente, gimiendo bastante grave, cerré los ojos y acaricié sus caderas, moviéndolas hacia arriba y abajo.

– Ah…Ah…A-… – Eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Y-Ya casi…est… – Cerró los puños en mi vientre.

Moví sus caderas algo más rápido. – Ah… Arth… – Aun con los ojos cerrados, me incorporé, agarrando sus muslos con fuerza. – Arthur…Arthur… – Gemí ese nombre varias veces antes de acabar dentro de él.

– Ah…Ah… F-Francia…– Puso la frente junto a la mía.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y volví al mundo real, ni siquiera en ese momento podía olvidarme de él, cuando estaba con otro hombre.

– Ah… – Suspiré levemente. – Lo siento, Antonio, lo he dicho sin pensar…

Antonio y yo éramos lo que se llama "follamigos", últimamente nos veíamos bastante, intentábamos descargar todo aquello que no queríamos mediante el sexo.

– Aun le quieres, ¿No es cierto? – Dijo mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer a un lado.

Suspiré profundamente. – Tengo que admitir que si. – Apoyé los brazos en la cama. – Ni siquiera puedo olvidarme de él en este momento. –

– ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Me miró desde su posición.

Bruscamente le miré. – Por la misma razón por la que o lo haces tu con el italiano. –

Se enrojeció rápidamente. – ¡Q-Que dices! ¡Y-Yo no tengo nada con Lovi! –

– Pero te gustaría. – Levanté una ceja mientras sonreía.

Miró aun más rojo hacia un lado. – De todas maneras, ¿Qué posibilidades tengo con él? –

– A si que realmente te gusta. – Sonreí más.

Hinchó un poco los mofletes. – Si… –

Suspiré. – Creo que tienes bastantes posibilidades. –

Giró la cabeza rápidamente. – ¿E-Eh? –

– Se nota a kilómetros que a él también le gustas. –

Comenzaron a brillarle un poco los ojos. – ¿D-De verdad? – Sonrió tontamente.

– Por supuesto. – Me tumbé.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. – Creo que a Arthur también le gustas. –

– Venga, no digas tonterías. – Reí un poco.

– Es cierto, cuando está contigo se le ve, no se, diferente. – Giró su cuerpo en el sitio, apoyándose en su costado.

– ¿Mas cabreado que de costumbre? – Volví a mirarle con una ceja alzada.

– Al contrario. – Sonrió.

Suspiré. – Creo que tienes razón, puede que esté enamorado de mí, pero ya sabes como es, jamás lo admitirá. – Sonreí de medio lado – Creo que debería habértelo contado antes. –

– ¿El que? – Miró extrañado.

– Bueno…el otro día en su casa…–

Me cortó, como de costumbre. – ¡¿Lo hicisteis?! –

– ¡¿Quieres dejarme terminar?! –

– ¿Pero es eso o no? – Levantó las cejas.

Volví a suspirar – No, no es eso. –

– ¿Entonces? – Insistió.

– Me besó. – Dije rápidamente.

Se irguió rápidamente. – ¿¡E-EN SERIO!? ¡¿Y DESPUES NO…?! –

– No hubo nada de sexo, solo me besó y se arrepintió. – Volví a tumbarme. – Nada más…– Dije algo mas bajo.

– Oh, ya entiendo…– Se tumbó el también. – ¿Sabes? Creo que realmente no está arrepentido de aquel beso. – Me quedé en silencio. – Es una persona fría, incapaz de expresar cualquier sentimiento de amor, creo que todo eso, de alguna manera, le asusta. Calienta ese frío corazón con tus sentimientos, ábrele tu corazón, ábrele de una vez los ojos. –

– Calentar ese frío corazón, no creo que pueda ser capaz… – Me aparté el peli de la cara.

– Francis, recuerda de donde provienes, le llaman el país del amor, ¿no? ¿Como no vas a ser capaz? – Volvió a sonreír.

Sonreí un poco. – Gracias Antonio, siempre me animas bastante. –

Volvió a sonreír, un poco más que la última vez.

– Ahora hablemos de ti, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Lovino? –

No pasó ni medio segundo cuando contestó. – Seré sincero con él, merece por lo menos saberlo, ¿no crees? –

– Ánimo. – Simplemente dije.

– Gracias. – No dejaba la sonrisa ni por un momento. – Ya es bastante tarde. – Se levantó. – Recuerda que mañana es la fiesta de navidad en casa de Alfred. – Terminó de vestirse.

– Si, lo recordaré. – Dije aún tumbado, sin pensamiento de levantarme.

– ¡Hasta mañana! –

Levanté un brazo a modo de contestación.

Finalmente salió de la casa, mientras tanto me quedé tumbado, pensando en todo lo que me dijo, pero una de aquellas frases se quedó grabada en mi mente: _Calienta ese frío corazón con tus sentimientos._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La fiesta de navidad.

No se lo que debo hacer, por una parte debo de ir a esa fiesta, conozco a Alfred desde que era un renacuajo, es como un hermano pequeño para mí, y se que después me sentiría mal. Pero por otra parte, una gran parte, me dice que no vaya, ya que es casi seguro que Francis estará allí, y después del otro día no creo que quiera ni mirarme a la cara del enfado que tendrá. Aun que, pensándolo fríamente, no puedo dejar esto así. Sé que siempre estamos peleando, incluso por las cosas mas simples y tontas, pero en el fondo es mi amigo, es mas, fue mi primer amigo.

No puedo dejarlo así, tengo que ir, por mucho que me cueste. Me levanto y cojo la chaqueta que hay colgada junto a la puerta de la entrada, me miro un poco al espejo y arreglo algunos mechones de pelos despeinados y salgo. Es una noche fría, de las más frías que ha hecho en todo el invierno, y he olvidado la bufanda, bien Arthur, donde tendrás la cabeza… Y la casa de Alfred no está muy cerca que digamos. Me abrocho todo lo que puedo la chaqueta, hundiendo mi barbilla en ella e intentando no pensar mucho en el frío que corre hoy. Veo la silueta de una persona a lo lejos, en la misma dirección en la que me dirijo yo. Es algo mas bajo que yo, pelo negro corto, creo que es Kiku. Comienzo a andar algo mas rápido, intentando alcanzarle para averiguar si es él, y efectivamente lo es.

– Hey Kiku – Le alcanzo, poniéndome a su lado.

Se sobresalta un poco y me mira, parece que no me había oído. – Arthur, no te había oído. –

Sonrío un poco. – Lo imaginé. ¿Vas a casa de Alfred? –

– Sí, ¿Tu también? – Preguntó algo sorprendido.

Asentí con la cabeza. – ¿Tan raro es? –

– Oh, no quería decir que fuese raro, es solo que no pensaba que vinieras, no sueles venir a este tipo de fiestas, excluyendo Halloween. –

– Bueno, eso es cierto. –

No volví a preocuparme por el frío, estoy demasiado entretenido con la conversación como para acordarme de eso. Tras media hora o así llegamos a casa de Alfred. Y como no, tenía la casa llena de luces, renos brillantes,… vamos, todo muy escandaloso y estrafalario. Me adelanto un poco y toco el timbre, y otra vez, vuelve a ser estrafalario. Unos segundos más tarde se abre la puerta. Es Alfred.

– ¡Hola! ¡Pasad! – Abre con rapidez la puerta, echándose un lado dejándonos sitio. Pasamos al enorme pasillo de la casa, también esta muy decorada. – Arthur, pensaba que no ibas a venir, me alegra verte. –

– ¿Por qué me dice todo el mundo eso? ¿De verdad es tan raro? –

Sí, casi nunca vienes. Por cierto, sois los primeros en llegar, subid, ahora mismo voy. – Nos indica unas escaleras antes de entrar en una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo.

Subimos, llegamos a una habitación que juraría que es tan grande como la casa.

Está totalmente decorada con luces y con una gran moqueta roja. Tiene dos grandes balcones, se ve perfectamente el cielo. Nos sentamos en uno de los tres sofás color crema que hay en la habitación, frente a ellos hay una gran mesita de cristal, la cual esta rodeada por los sofás. En uno de los lados de la habitación hay un colosal árbol de navidad. Tiene un color verde oscuro intenso, decorado con muchas bolas y estrellas de colores, guirnaldas inmensamente largas, y tiene algo de nieve por las puntas, supongo que no es real.

– Alfred ha vuelto a cambiar la decoración este año. – Kiku observa la habitación detenidamente.

– ¿No la tiene siempre así en Navidad? – Le miro, pensaba que siempre la decoraba igual.

Niega con la cabeza. – Nunca la tiene igual. – Sonríe. – Cada año pone una decoración diferente. –

Deben salirle los billetes hasta por las orejas… – ¿Siempre es tan estrafalaria? –

– Cada año lo es más. –

En ese momento aparece Alfred con algunos invitados mas, trae consigo unas bandejas de galletas. Con forme suben las escaleras les voy identificando. El primero es Ludwig, va vestido bastante elegante (Bueno, todos vas elegantes menos yo, se siento como la oveja negra. No tenía ganas de buscar ropa, ¿Vale? Y tampoco voy tan mal, creo.) Luego aparece Veneciano, tan sonriente y estúpidamente feliz como siempre. Tiene agarrado el dedo meñique de Ludwig, parece estar "jugando" con el, y por lo que parece no le molesta mucho a Ludwig. Tras Veneciano aparece su hermano, Lovino. Y si no está hablando solo, está discutiendo con alguien, tiene el ceño algo fruncido y gruñe. El causante de esto es Antonio, el cual, como Veneciano, tiene una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Por su parte no parece que discutan. Nos saludan y se sientan en el sofá de enfrente. Alfred mientras tanto sigue trayendo aperitivos. Comenzamos una conversación sobre las culturas de nuestros países. Son bastante distintos todos y aun así soy muy parecidos. Seguimos hablando hasta que llegan más invitados. Esta vez son Roderich, Elizabeth y Heracles. Este último se sienta en el mismo sofá que nosotros, junto a Kiku, Roderich y Elizabeth en el sofá que hay a la izquierda.

– Parece que Ivan y Yao no podrán venir. – Dice Elizabeth bien agarrada al brazo de Roderich, a este parece molestarle un poco, y no se juzgo, está casi literalmente sobre él.

– Ha nevado bastante por allí y han cortado algunas carreteras. – Concluye Roderich.

Los del sofá de enfrente siguen la conversación mientras Heracles y Kiku parecen mantener otra. Ahora mismo no sé que hacer, he venido para arreglar las cosas con Francis y no aparece. Eso está genial. Tras unos minutos se escucha algo de escándalo abajo, y como no, es Prusia el que lo provoca. Llega enérgico, como siempre, sentándose al lado de Roderich, comenzando a picar un poco a Elizabeth. Tras él, un poco más rezagado, aparece Francis, por fin. Por raro que parezca, hoy no viene muy elegante, y sujeta su cabello con una cinta. Parece que él también se ha planteado si venir o no. Se sienta a mi lado, más que nada por que no quedan más sitios libres.

– Hola, Arthur. –

Le miro, sin decir nada. Solo muevo la cabeza como signo de saludo.

– Tú tampoco pensabas venir, ¿Cierto? –

Asiento la cabeza mientras él se quita la bufanda y la coloca en sus piernas. – ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– Por tu ropa, principalmente. Yo tampoco pensaba venir, no tenía muchas ganas. –

– Y aquí estás. – Saco un poco la boca de mi chaqueta, desabrochándola muy levemente para poder vocalizar mejor.

– Sí, aquí estoy. Como tú. – Concluye la corta conversación.

Alfred viene con más galletas y dulces, esto debe de ser el infierno de los diabéticos. Se sienta en un gran sillón de la sala y comienza a hablar con sus invitados.

Ya son las diez de la noche, al final hemos acabado bebiendo algo de alcohol. Lovino y Antonio siguen igual, peleando, aun que ahora a Lovino no parece molestarle que Antonio le abrace cada dos por tres. Veneciano sigue con el meñique de Ludwig, ahora parece estar acariciándolo mientras, por lo que parece, se duerme en el hombre de este último. Vaya par de dos, parecen una verdadera pareja. En el otro sofá están peleando a voces Elizabeth y Gilbert, el pobre Roderich se ha quedado atrapado en medio. No quiero saber por qué se pelean. Heracles y Kiku siguen hablando, no han parado desde que llegó. ¿Tantas cosas se pueden contar dos personas? Y mientras tato Alfred está cantando en el karaoke. Mas solo que la una por cierto. Creo que este es el momento para hablar con Francis, está fumando en el balcón. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia él, pensando todo lo que le quiero decir, pero cuando más me acerco menos cosas se me ocurren, empiezo a ponerme nervioso. No se si ha sido una buena idea venir. Creo que aún no estoy preparado para hablar con él. En cuanto me doy la vuelta comienza ha hablar él.

– Se por lo que has venido. – Le da una calada al cigarro.

Me doy la vuelta – ¿Si? ¿Eres adivino? –

Se ríe un poco. – Estás aquí por la misma razón que yo. –

Me acerco a él y me apoyo en la barandilla. – ¿Es por lo del otro día? –

Asiente. – Exacto. –

– Bueno – Comienzo a hablar. – Lo del beso… –

– Fue culpa mía, lo siento. –

Me quedo callado, no esteraba que dijera eso. Le sigo un poco el royo. – ¿P-Por qué lo hiciste? –

Oigo como traga un poco de saliva mientras termina su cigarro. Suspira. – Pues, por que… Te…–

Derepente aparece Alfred. – ¡Hey chicos! ¡Venid para dentro! ¡Os toca cantar! – Nos coge de las muñecas y nos lleva para adentro.

Muy bien Alfred, muy bien. Ahora no podemos hablar de eso tranquilamente, bueno, no podemos hablar directamente. Y no se que es lo que me quería decir Francis. No se como lo hace pero siempre está en medio. Maldito Americano.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Y por fin lo entendí.

Creo que me he pasado un poco bebiendo en la fiesta de Alfred… (Error, me he pasado muchísimo.) Y ahora me está acompañando a casa, dice que no se fía de mí… Ya soy lo bastante mayorcito como para llegar a casa bien solo… Justo en ese momento doy un traspié, logrando increíblemente apoyarme en una pared.

– ¿Aun estas seguro de que puedes llegar a casa solo? – Dice divertido mientras me mira.

– ¡Claro que puedo! – Me incorporo rápidamente, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

– Y por eso te caes cada dos por tres, ¿Verdad? – Sigue sonriendo antes de cogerme el brazo y mantenerme, más o menos, en equilibrio. – Ya queda casi nada para llegar. –

– Por dios, eso espero… – Me dejo llevar, cerrando un momento los ojos.

– Por cierto, ¿De qué hablabais Francis y tú antes en mi balcón? ¿Os molesté? – Me mira, cogiéndome algo más fuerte.

Me quedo callado un buen rato, sin saber muy bien como contestar la pregunta. – N-No te preocupes, ya hablaremos otro día, no era importante. – Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y miro hacia delante. – Es solo algo que tenemos que aclarar… – Suspiro después de decir eso.

Sigue mirándome fijamente. – Algo que aclarar… Entonces no os molesté, ¿verdad? –

Niego seguidamente con la cabeza, escuchando como daban las doce. – Ya es navid…–

– ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ARTHUR! – Me grita en la oreja, haciendo que me retumbe toda la cabeza.

– ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! ¡¿QUIERES DEJARME SORDO O QUE?! – Le grito ahora yo a él, bastante cabreado.

– Perdoona, perdoona ~ – Comienza a tararear algunos villancicos.

Nos quedamos un rato cayados (Él cantando, ya que no sabe estar en silencio.) – Feliz navidad a ti también. – Pongo un mohín antes de decirlo.

Y así, de repente me abraza, levantándome del suelo. – ¡Gracias Arthuuuuuuuur! ~ –

No tenía más ganas de discutir, prefería dejarle y procurar que el trayecto de vuelta fuera lo más corto y silencioso posible, ya que empezaba a retumbarme toda la cabeza.

– Llévame ya a casa, anda. – Le digo en voz baja, ya me quedaban pocas fuerzas.

– ¡Si! – Me deja en el suelo, sonriendo como siempre. – ¡Pero ahora sujétate en mí! – Me tiende su mano, esperando que la cogiera.

Le miro rápidamente. – ¡No voy a cogerte de la mano! – Empiezo a andar hacia delante, haciendo alguna que otra ese por el camino. – ¡Seguiré solo! –

Comienza a reír un poco. – Te acabarás cayendo tarde o temprano. – Me coge la chaqueta por detrás, tirando un poco. – Así estás más seguro. –

Paro y me giro, mirándole fijamente. – Y también parezco un perro. – Le gruño fuerte.

– ¡Eres mi perro!~ –

– ¡Y tu un gilipollas! ~ – Suelto su mano y vuelvo a caminar hacia delante.

Este me sigue por detrás sonriente mientras cojo mi móvil para mandar un mensaje: Feliz navidad, rana estúpida.

Por fin llegamos a casa, estaba totalmente reventado.

– Gracias por haberme traído. – Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta mientras intento meter la llave en la cerradura torpemente. – Sujétame el móvil… – Digo cabreado antes de enzarzarme con la cerradura, sin lograr meter la llave.

Oigo como suena mi móvil y miro hacia atrás. – ¿M-Me ha llegado algún mensaje? –

Este niega con una mueca de desagrado, abriendo el móvil. De mientras yo vuelvo con la puerta, ya casi apunto de abrirla.

– Si tenías un mensaje, pero era publicidad, lo he borrado. – Sonríe mientras observa como finalmente abro la puerta.

– Vale…Bueno, ya puedes irte, gracias por… – De repente me coge del hombro y me besa.

Después de unos segundos le aparto rápidamente de mí. – ¡O-Oye! ¿Que mierda haces? –

– Te quiero. – Vuelve a intentar besarme, pero esta vez le quito la cara.

– ¡Apártate y no digas tonterías! – Logro deshacerme de él y entro en la casa sin cerrar aún la puerta, cogiendo mi móvil.

– No voy a rendirme fácilmente, lograré que te olvides de Francis. –

Le miro ahora nervioso, poniéndome levemente rojo. – Alfred, vete a casa. – Cerré la puerta, apoyándome ahora en ella.

– Ahora entiendo todo esto…Realmente estoy enamorado de ti, Francis. –

Aquella noche de Navidad todas las felicitaciones llegaron correctamente hasta su destino, menos una. El mensaje que le llegó a Arthur no fue de publicidad, si no de Francis:

"Lo que te quería decir es que… te quiero. Feliz navidad a ti también."


End file.
